


Study Buddies

by actually_satan



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), Cow Chop
Genre: (if you can even call it humor), Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: All Hannah wanted to do was study for her test.





	Study Buddies

The four of them were in the library, sitting at a table together. It was Hannah's lunch time and the other three had study halls, so this was the only period of the day they all had free and they spent it together. Hannah's plans were to study because she had a test in a few days and she needed to get study time in whenever she could. She'd told the other three that beforehand as well, though she was a fool to think she would actually get anything done.

Not even five minutes into their studying, Sam closed the textbook and sat back in his chair. He played with his fingers and sighed deeply. He started making weird sounds with his mouth. Every minute or so, he'd glance over at Hannah.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Hannah finally said after several minutes of Sam's annoying sounds. 

"This is boring."

"It's not supposed to be fun, dipshit." Hannah looked away from her book to look at Sam. "If you're bored, bug someone else. Just stop with the fucking sounds."

Sam sighed. "Alright..." He turned to Amanda and gave her a look.

"Screw off, Sam." Amanda said, not even looking up from her work. She didn't have any studying to do, but she had a few math problems to finish and then she'd be done with her homework. 

"Come on. You can spare me a little time?" Sam looked at her with pleading eyes.

Amanda looked up from her work. "You get two minutes."

Sam's eyebrow raised. "Two minutes for what?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You already wasted ten seconds." She crossed her arms.

"This isn't fair!"

"Never said it was." She looked at the time. "Your seconds are passing quickly." Amanda took out a piece of gum from her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"I want some gum." 

"Too bad. That was my last piece." She blew a fairly large bubble.

"Then I'll take it from you." Sam grinned.

"...excuse me?"

Sam leaned over the table and kissed Amanda. Soon, he pulled away, the gum now in his possession. He smirked, proud of his (very strange) victory. 

"That was probably the grossest, most unnecessary thing you've ever done." She said, her face scrunched up as she took out another piece of gum.

Sam's victory faded away. "You said you didn't have any!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I lied to you." She picked up her pencil. "Your two minutes are up, by the way." She said, a smug smile on her face.

Sam frowned and looked to Mike. "Mike?"

"What?" Mike asked, not bothering to look at Sam.

"Help me?"

"Are you dying?"

"On the inside."

Mike sighed.

"Come on! We've only got twenty minutes together now and you wanna spend it doing work!?"

"We'll literally see each other after school."

Sam huffed. "I thought you'd be on my side."

"Normally, yes, but..." He glanced over at Hannah who was focusing all of her attention to studying. "Hannah's gonna get pissed if we ruin this."

"She's always pissed."

"I'm right here, asshole." Hannah spoke up.

"I know you are, sweetheart." He blew her a kiss, which Hannah pretended to grab and toss away. "Wow, rude."

Mike shook his head. "What do you want me to do? I can't keep you busy for the next twenty minutes".

Sam thought for a moment. "Oh, yes you can."

"...how?"

Sam grabbed Mike by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, but it failed. He whimpered when Mike pulled away. "Why not?" He pouted.

"We're at school, man. That's weird." Mike said, wiping his lips. "That and you still have that gum in your mouth."

"Hey, what's wrong with my gum?" Amanda asked, looking at Mike.

"Nothing except it tastes like shit."

"Ooooh, damn!" Sam leaned back in his chair.

"It does not!" Amanda raised her voice. "It tastes delicious. It's strawberry flavored."

"Ew." Mike gagged. "Tastes more like ass."

"Yeah, and how would you know what ass tastes like?" 

Mike looked over at Sam, as did Amanda.

Sam looked between the two of them and then started slouching down in his chair, still chewing the gum. "Don't drag me into this."

Mike sighed and rubbed his face. "Look, I don't care about your gross gum. Don't you have some math to do or something?"

Amanda looked at Mike for a few moments. She blew another bubble with her gum that popped loudly. "I guess you're right. Truce?"

Mike nodded. "Truce."

Amanda gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went back to her work.

"What?" Sam sat back up. "No, don't make up."

"Why? Was that entertaining for you?"

"Yeah, maybe a little. A lot better than watching you stare at a piece of paper all day." He crosse his arms. "Man."

Mike shook his head. "You're ridiculous." He said, though he was obviously amused. "I'm gonna get back to work."

Sam watched as the two of them both started to focus on school work and pouted. "Man..." He looked back towards Hannah. "Hey, Hannah." When she didn't answer, he called for her again. "Hannah." And again. "Hannah, hey Hannah."

Hannah clenched her pencil tightly and looked at him, taking a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Just a minute."

Hannah put down the pencil and crossed her arms. "A minute for what?"

Sam wiggles his eyebrows. "A little bit of sugar?"

Hannah snorted. "Fuck off."

"Come on. Just a little kiss? I won't bother you for the next five minutes if you give me a kiss. One just like last night."

Hannah's cheeks reddened. "No, fuck you."

Mike looked at them curiously. "Last night?"

Amanda looked at the two of them with a grin on her face. "What happened last night, guys?"

"Nothing happened last night." Hannah said quickly. 

"Aw, come on." Sam reached out to touch Hannah's arm. "That's not true, baby."

Hannah moved her arm away from him, her face somehow even more red. "I hate you." She saw the look Amanda was giving her. "And I hate you too." She looked over at Mike. "You're alright though."

"Thanks." Mike said and then, "So...last night?"

"I take back what I said about you. You all suck." 

Amanda smirked. "Don't worry, Hannah, we all pop that cherry one day."

Hannah covered her ears. "I'm actually gonna kill you if you don't stop talking right now."

"It's not like me and Mike haven't had our fair share of you."

"That's really not the point. We're in a public place."

"Remember that time at my house when I we were in my room and I ate-"

Hannah stood up from her seat and covered Amanda's mouth with her hand. "Say another word and I swear to god."

Amanda said something, but it was muffled.

"That sounds better."

"Aw, I wanted to hear the rest of the story." Sam complained.

Mike nodded in agreement.

Hannah took a moment to breathe. "I'm gonna remove my hand and when I do, you better not say anything about what you were going to talk about." She slowly took her hand off Amanda's mouth.

"Or what?" Amanda grinned.

"Or I'll..." Hannah paused a moment. "I'll fucking drop kick you."

"Pfft." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Good try, Han." She chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. I wasn't actually going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't." Hannah sat back down in her chair, his face in her hands. 

All was silent until Mike spoke again. "So...about last night?"

"That's it! I'm done!" Hannah grabbed her books and got up from her seat. "I'm leaving." She started to walk out of the library.

"Woo! We're leaving!" Sam jumped up from his seat and walked behind Hannah, Amanda and Mike following suit.

Hannah sighed. "Why do I even try?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping. Fml.  
> I've got a few longer Class of 198x fics in the working so hopefully I can get those done sometime soon!


End file.
